


The monsters in us.

by afallenangel



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Agents of SHIELD, Monster - Freeform, One Shot, Reader Insert, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afallenangel/pseuds/afallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader insert. You are a member of coulsons team in shield. You have powers you never told anyone about, but you slip, and they find out. Can forgiveness really exist? Takes place beginning of season 1 ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The monsters in us.

Shield. When other people in your family heard that they were in town, they packed up and ran in fear. When you heard it, you'd smile. You actually worked for them. You were currently on their plane, but not as a prisoner. You were great friends with everyone on your team, but they knew next to nothing about you. Like the slightly important detail that you had incredibly destructive powers, and had, in fact, caused hurricane Katrina. To their knowledge, you had no family. That was because your entire family had powers, descended from a long line of powerful people. The reason you hid your stormy powers was the index. You couldn't afford to be known about, and followed, or you'd be dead twice over already. So, you helped shield fight against your own kind, in order to protect yourself. I mean, who would suspect the person who ruthlessly locked up and classified people with powers to have them? It was a good system, one that worked. You had joined shield after "accidentally" getting into a fight with a powered person that shield had been trying to capture. You had helped them, subtly controlling the wind to aid you in winning that fight, and getting yourself invited to shield.

 

"So where are we headed now?" You asked Ward, who was sitting next to you. "Got wind of an o-8-4 down in the Amazon" he replies. "Sounds like an easy one" you comment. "Yeah, well this one has and evil nut job wielding it to kill everyone around them." Jemma adds, sliding into a seat across from you. "What is it?" You ask. "Some alien weapon Hydra had in the '60s" Ward says bluntly. You nod, and walk down stairs, towards the cockpit to keep an eye out on the skies, like you always discretely did, to make the travel safe and easy.

 

When you land, the trees thick around you, the team gathers together, and Coulson assigns teams. "Y/n, Ward, May, and I will go tactical, to try to set perimeter and catch our suspect. Fitz,Simmons and Skye, will stay here for our eyes on the ground, in case the mission goes sour and we need backup, or once we get the object, to asses it." You head off to where the suspect, John jones, a normal man from Missouri who got ahold of the alien weapon, was hiding out. When you got there, there was nothing. No defense system, no guards, nothing outside the crumbling ruins. At least that you saw anyways. Guns drawn, you step silently into the building. Suddenly, a sharp crack, and the smell of electrical charge fill the air. Jones is standing behind you, weapon raised. None of the others had noticed, you could only tell because of the smell of electricity that you could only sense because of your storm powers. You turn quickly, firing immediately, only to see that the bullets had hit a force field of pure energy. Your guns start to lift up, and get pulled away, as you fire randomly. The weapon seems to have a magnetic field that pulled all the guns to it. All of a sudden, the device lets out a pulse of energy that sends your teammates flying into the wall. You stand strong, not affected. "What the hell?" You hear someone mutter. You sigh. "Might as well give a show" you whisper under your breath. Holding your hands palms out towards Jones, you take a deep breath, feeling the power of the storm connect with you. Outside, thunder booms loudly, and rain, hail, and snow all fall down. You collect the power and force it out, blasting Jones and the device twenty feet outside the building. You catch a glimpse of yourself in a sheet of metal on the wall. Your eyes are burning bright blue, and you can see your friends horrified stares. You clench your fists and close your eyes. When you open them a few seconds later, they are back to normal, and the sky outside has cleared. You nervously turn to face your team. Coulson is the first to recover. "Y/n, is there something you want to tell us?" He asks. "Uhmmmmm........no?" You say, and bolt out the door.

 

You don't know where you are going, but you need to get out of there. You run past Skye, fitz, and Simmons in the car, and watch them look up in confusion. You run towards the plane. You're pretty sure that things could have been resolved, but by bolting, you probably just ruined any chance of that. You climb on the plane and close the bay door. Starting the plane up, you decide to take it towards Canada, and somewhere along the way, you'll jump out, and put it on auto pilot to go back to the team. You should probably tell them that, though. You are about to pick up the radio, when a message comes through from May. "Y/n, please come back, we just want to talk" "yeah, the way you were pointing guns at me was wanting to talk!" you say back. "If you don't, the Quinjets on your tail will be forced to board. You don't want that." You sigh, knowing that the only way now to peacefully resolve this mess would be to listen. "Alright, I'm coming back now" you say grudgingly to them. "Good. We're boarding the bus now, y/n, we don't want to hurt you, and we won't if you don't try to hurt us." You reply with an "okay" and then unlock the door from the top of the plane. You set the autopilot to take you back to where you had left everyone. Then, you walk into the room where the people who were in the Quinjet are boarding. As they come down the stairs, your team, and a few shield soldiers, weapons raised, you set your gun on the table and slide it away from you, and put your hands up. "Guys I am so sorry" you immediately say. "I was going to tell you, but I didn't know when, and I would never hurt you, and I've been using them all this time, to help us, and I swe-" your apologizing rant is cut off by a loud, rainy, downpour. Your face goes pale when you realize that you had let your emotions get ahold of you, and start controlling the weather. A lightning bolt flashes next to the plane and everyone jumps. "What's going on, what's doing this?" Ward asks. "I am" you whisper, looking down. "Y/n, stop it now, we told you we wouldn't do anything drastic if you didn't try to fight." May says. "I'm not, I can't- I'm not in control!" You practically sob out, trying to get control of your emotions. You stand up. "I'm so, so, sorry." You say blankly. Then you dive for the icer on the nearest persons holster, and as people try to grab you, thinking you are trying to single handedly fight off everyone, you shoot yourself in the leg, and everything immediately stops. As you are knocked out, you don't realize that the storm has stopped, or that everyone has frozen, shocked by what they saw. "Maybe y/n isn't such a bad person.." Skye says quietly. "Regardless, certain...precautions... Must be taken" Ward says. Everyone nods. "Fitz Simmons, see if you can make something that will dull y/ns powers. Ward, May, take y/n downstairs, to the cell, but don't secure her. She means well, she really isn't a bad person, just scared." Coulson says.

 

 

When you wake up, you see that you are in the room that you seen others get taken to, their freedom erased, but you weren't afraid. You still loved your team, and didn't blame them for anything, and you would win their trust back. You notice your hands aren't even cuffed, and you were lying on the floor. You stand up, and sit down in one of the chairs at the table. Smiling, you wave at the camera. A second later, the door opens, and Jemma walks in. You start to apologize again. "It's ok, y/n, we all know you never meant us any harm." She says. "I'm a monster, I feel like everything I touch I ruin. I only wanted to help." You say. "I know." She says. "And you aren't a monster. Having power doesn't make you a monster. It's what you do with it that defines that."

~~~ _fin_ ~~~

 


End file.
